Percy Jackson: The Avenger
by Luv2laugh12
Summary: It was a normal day for Percy. Kill some monsters, then back to normal, then maybe kill some more. Little did he know a certain clear-sighted mortal was watching. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE AVENGERS
1. Chapter 1

Percy didn't know what to think. His legs hurt, he couldn't breathe, but yet he wouldn't really have it any other way. He has tried many, many times before to put himself in the shoes of the mortals around him, but it is like his highly active ADHD brain refuses to give him a solid picture of that kind of life. So, he continues to sprint and fight for his life like he does on any other day. It wasn't until he saw the dark alley to his left that he knew the fight was over. He could have killed the beast right there on the spot, but who knows what the mortals might see. A lot of times the mist does not always play in his favor. He might be accused of killing some random person's dog and he really didn't feel like dealing with that today. Facing the hellhound, which by the way was making him late for his date with Annabeth, he pulled out riptide already forming a plan in his head. Well, what he calls a plan, which is basically to attack. Annabeth doesn't call him a Seaweed Brain for nothing. The hellhound sits back on his haunches ready to jump reminding Percy of when a hellhound first decided to attack him within his own camp.

He lets it leap towards him and watches its failed attempt to injure him with its claw. Percy jumps back, fakes a hit to the right, spins and slices riptide through the left side of the hellhound as it bursts into gold dust and makes its trip down to Tartarus. _Well that was unpleasant,_ Percy thinks as he wipes the dust off of him. Trying to remember his original reason for walking down the streets of New York at this time, he puts riptide safely back in his pocket. Walking out of the alley, he notices the time on the very helpful TV screen across the street in the Deli and sprints in the other direction. He didn't have time to notice the well-known blond haired super soldier at the end of the alley who witnessed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews favorites and follows! Your guys are awesome!**

Steve did not expect that much to happen on a simple walk through New York City, but he definitely didn't regret going. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He glanced around him to try and catch any evidence of surprise or confusion on anyone else's face, but people were going about their daily lives as if some kid didn't just kill some ginormous dog thing with an ancient bronze sword. It was just plain weird. And Steve has seen some pretty messed up things in his lifetime; he's a ninety year old super soldier for god sakes, who by the way just defended New York from Aliens. He considered following the kid, yup that's right _kid_ , but the when he sprinted off, Steve's brain was still processing what happened let alone focusing on where he was going.

Should he forget what just happened? Surely it wouldn't be smart to go back and tell SHIELD. All they would do is forcibly, most likely with violence, capture the kid, _illegally,_ and grill him for answers until he gives in. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted that to happen. But he needed to tell someone. It was too crazy not to. But what most scared him is how casual it was for the kid to just run into an alley, fight a monster, quite easily may he add, and continue with his day like it never happened. No, forget that, he acted like it was something that _always happens_ : which was way more upsetting.

As Steve rounded the corner to the Stark Tower, which still simply held the A at the top, so most people were calling it the Avengers tower, he still hadn't come to a decision. Even if he did tell someone he didn't know who he could trust. Natasha was a spy so she could keep a secret but she was also basically Fury's right hand man so he didn't think that would work out. And Clint, well frankly he didn't that guy too well. It's not his fault that he spent half of the last war brainwashed by Loki, but that also didn't allow Steve to really get to know the guy. Thor was off on whatever other planet he lives on. So that left Banner and Tony. Honestly, he could go with either one, Banner was a pretty reserved guy and could keep a secret, and well Tony just loves to be the rebellion. He didn't really have to make a decision though because he ran into Banner first.

"Hey, so have you ever seen, like, unnatural things running around New York?" asked Steve.

"You mean like the giant metal aliens that recently attacked us? Yeah I think I have," replied Banner with a glint in his eye. However, his smirk dropped when he saw Steve's face.

"No, I mean like daily. And not something that's otherworldly. More like the scary monsters you make up as a kid that force your parents to look under your bed and in the closet before they leave the room."

"And you think these things are just casually walking around New York, ya know just strolling around?" questioned Banner. "Well not walking around…more like attacking kids…" Steve answered. As soon as he opened his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said anything. The look Banner gave him said that he thought Steve belonged in an insane asylum. And this is coming from the guy that is the Hulk: the guy who turns big and scary and _green._

"Look," Banner says, interrupting Steve's thoughts, "I know we've seen some pretty crazy things, but do you really think that after we fought an alien attack with the Norse God of Thunder we really wouldn't have noticed monsters that just casually walk around New York?"

He had a point. But what happened seemed so real. And that kid, he felt almost a kinship with him, as geeky as that sounds. He just could tell that this kid was a warrior, that he had seen more in his lifetime than any other boy his age. He'll "forget about" it for now, but that won't stop him from being extra aware on his next walk, or from keeping an eye out for the black-haired green-eyed teenager.

The black-haired man, with eyes as blue as the sky, stared down at America's hero with a stern look on his face. "This isn't good" said the blonde behind him. _Well way to state the obvious,_ he thought as he rolled his eyes, but to be honest that was an understatement. The mist has always allowed his family to escape the claws of the mortal government, but it seems at this moment the The Fates have something else planned.


End file.
